Mirurgo
Please note the date system used on this page is DD/MM/YYYY Mirurgo is a capitalist republic lead by President ROU5. Mirurgo is the founder of The Rous Union of Minor Powers. Its capital, Rous, is situated on the temperate continent of Westberg. The people are known as Mirurgons, and they speak English and use the Mirurgon Dollar as their currency. Geography Mainland Mirurgo is situated on the temperate continent of Westberg. Mirurgo is made up of 8 states, 1 overseas colony, and the capital district. Most of the land is covered by trees, with 7 of the 8 states being largely forest. Sierron is the only state largely made up of alpine regions. Mountains There are 2 main mountain ranges in Mirurgo, and 1 smaller mountain range. The Sarron Range is the largest mountain range in Mirurgo, and resides in the alpine state of Sierron, however, it doesn't contain the largest mountain. The largest mountain in the Sarron Range is Mt Bear, which stands at 3,423 m above sea level. The Lower Sarron Range is the smallest mountain range in Mirurgo, and is also located in the alpine state of Sierron east of the state capital of Olsennbadge. The tallest mountain in the Lower Sarron Range is Mt Roserd, standing at 2,906 m above sea level. The tallest mountain in Mirurgo is Mt Revearn, located in the Thwindle Range, on Mirurgo's Tind colony Alpina. It stands at 4,285 m above sea level. Forests The majority of Mirurgon land is covered by vast forests. All states except Sierron and Alpina have forest as the largest biome. Demographics Ethnicity Mirurgo is a largely homogenous society, with over 92% of the population identifying as Native Mirnish. The rest of the population is filled with a wide variety of ethnicities. Language English is the official language of Mirurgo, and children are taught it from a young age. However, small communities in the state of Tambra are known to speak German, but this is only a very small percentage of the population. Government Structure Mirurgo is a capitalist republic with the president as its head of state. The government is split into 3 branches, judicial, legislative and executive. The current president is W.O ROU5, who has a 100% approval rating. Elections Presidential Every 4 years, Mirurgo holds an election for the office of president. Each state has its own election, in which citizens vote for their desired candidate. The candidate with the most votes gets all of that states 'state votes'. Each state has a certain amount of votes, proportionate to their population (1 per 100k people). The candidate with the most state votes wins the election. Mid-Terms Every 4 years (offset by 2 years from the presidential election) elections are held for the house of representatives and senate, the two branches that make up the legislative branch of the government. Each state has 2 Senate seats, which are decided by popular vote within the states. The house of representatives is made up of many different representatives from each district. Districts are decided by population, with 1 district per roughly 20,000 people living in the same area. There is one seat for each area and the elections are decided by a popular vote. Alliances The Rous Union of Minor Powers Mirurgo is a founding member and leader of the alliance The Rous Union of Minor Powers. Mirurgo started the alliance along with Tundra (inactive) as a group in which new nations could help each other to quickly develop. History Pre-Independence Before the civil war, the area now known as Mirurgo was controlled by the Kingdom of Kern. The royalty led the society into the ground due to extremely poor leadership. Eventually, the working people had enough and revolted against the royalty. Mirurgon Revolution Beginning During the reign of Giles VI, the people finally snapped, and began a revolution. The first city to revolt was the capital city known at the time as Nonsla. Tens of thousands of people stormed the royal place on the first day. Casualties were high, and over 8 thousand people were slaughtered by the military on the first day. The Fall of Nonsla After just over a week of conflict, many of the members military became fed up with the treatment that they were getting from the government. The soldiers were forced to fight for days on end and were not supplied with sufficient food and other resources. This led to mutinies in the army. The army joined the people in the revolution. The combined forces easily overpowered the few soldiers still defending the royal palace, and took it 4 months after fighting started. Soldiers were sent inside and found that the royal family was inside in a safe room. The people decided to lock all entrances and exits to the palace and burn it to the ground. Everyone inside burnt alive. After this, the people took Nonsla, and set up a new government in the ashes. This new government was what became modern-day Mirurgo. The Kingdom of Kern moved its capital to Myran. The parliament building, Nonslet, was built on top of the royal palace. Other Cities The success of the revolution sparked many revolutions similar in other major cities across the nation. The new government provided military support, and the other cities fell in quick succession. The Death Toll of the Revolution Outcome The Kingdom of Kern was forced to scale down to Western Mirurgo (Tambra, Lianio, Solirad), and set up a new capital in Dersera. The United States if Mirurgo was set up with the original states of Varit, Chamonix and Haysed. There were always high tensions between the two, and the would never agree to complete peace. Mirurgon Civil War Category:Nations Category:Deleted Nations